


Skulduggery Pleasant: God of Vore

by GeckoLady



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoLady/pseuds/GeckoLady
Summary: Chapter 120 of Midnight. Sebastian and Darquesse communicate for the first time. Sebastian tries to talk to the corpse of the God he has been worshipping, not knowing that all along, she has been the God of Vore.Complete
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Skulduggery Pleasant: God of Vore

**Chapter 120**

Lily’s scooter ran out of petrol ten kilometres from the portal, so Sebastian abandoned it in the dust and started walking.

Lily wouldn’t be happy. None of them would be happy, since he’d failed and everything; but Lily especially wouldn’t be happy. She loved that scooter. She’d made him promise to bring it back. Just another way in which he’d screwed up. Just one more reason for people to hate him.

He was maybe four kilometres to the portal when he realised he’d forgotten his hat.

“Damn,” he said. It was quiet. That word was the only thing he could hear. So he said it again. “Damn.” A bit louder, that time. He opened his mouth wider. “Damn.”

He raised his head to shout at the red sky and the heavens beyond.

Darquesse hovered there.

Sebastian froze.

The desiccated corpse watched him. It held his hat.

“Please help us,” Sebastian said. “Please help me. We need you. We need you to come back and we need you not to kill us. You were tricked in order to make you leave. We had to do that. You understand, don’t you?”

The corpse offered no reply.

“But the world faces a threat no one is ready for,” Sebastian continued. “You are the most powerful being we know. You are an impossible being, in the same way the Faceless Ones are impossible. But we think – I think – that you can be on our side. I think you have a spark of humanity inside you. Even now, even after everything you did back on my world, even after you thought you destroyed us all… you’re still one of us, Darquesse. We need you.”

The corpse let go of his hat and it dropped to the dust. Sabastian didn’t move to pick it up. He watched in silent horror as the corpse grew again, growing and growing, and he ran the other way. He ran towards the portal, not knowing anything else he could do to save himself from Darquesse or her immense hight, but he was a bad runner.

He looked back when he heard a long, drawn out crunching noise and saw her crusted, flaky skin on the dirt right behind him. Her toes here bigger than he was. He had no time to react before her gigantic hand wrapped around him and he was lifted at such a speed his head pressed against Darquesse’s dead fingers and the air rushed around him.

It stopped. He opened his eyes and screamed.

He was higher than he had ever imagined being, the naked form of the corpse beneath him. The dead eyes, dry and sunken, blacked with rot, the mouth wide open under him without teeth or a tongue. In slow motion, the corpse opened its hand and he slipped, tried to hold on, and fell.

He dropped so slowly. Yet too fast for him to draw another breath to scream.

Sebastian fell into the corpse’s mouth.

The corpse didn’t chew, didn’t even swallow, and he fell down its massive throat. It stayed in its position, head tilted up, until eventually it closed its mouth and looked back down. For a long time, it stayed there, not moving or making any indication of life other than being in a standing position. Then it did.

It shrunk, getting smaller and smaller until it looked again like a human, but engorged and painful around the middle, almost pregnant, but its thin, scabby skin had bumps and lumps all over its large belly. The lumps let out small movements, wriggling and trying to find room beneath the fixed ribcage and other organs.

Then those eyes cleared, and colour came back to the skin as the body regrew the meat on its bones and radiance rippled through its black hair. The corpse took a breath and became a person, tall and strong, wearing a peculiarly satisfied version of Valkyrie Cain’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned.  
> I wrote this in response to people talking about spamming Derek Landy with Valkyrie Vore towards Skulduggery. I added to this in the worst way I could. I am sorry :)


End file.
